marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwendolyn Poole (Earth-TRN565)
| CurrentAlias = Gwenpool | Aliases = Ghostface No-Pants Killer, Pink Ghost, "big yikes!!!" | EditorialNames = Unbelievable Gwenpool | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Ted Poole (father); Martha Poole (mother) Teddy Poole Jr. (brother) | Universe = Earth-TRN565 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa; formerly West Coast Avengers HQ, Venice, Los Angeles, California, Mobile HQ of M.O.D.O.K., Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Earth-TRN565 | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = with tips dyedCategory:Dyed Hair pinkCategory:Pink Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former mercenary, cinema employee, NEET, high school student | Education = High school drop-out | Origin = Human retconned into being a Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City (of Earth-TRN565) | Creators = Chris Bachalo; Christopher Hastings; Jordan D. White; Heather Antos | First = Howard the Duck Vol 6 1 | Quotation = This world isn't fair, Teddy. But look. There's a better one, right in there. A shared escapist universe built by hundreds of human creators over decades... a singular linked vision. It's real! I can almost touch it! It's been calling to me! I know that! | Speaker = Gwen Poole | QuoteSource = Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 16 | HistoryText = Origin Gwen Poole originally lived in a universe not unlike ours, a place where all super-heroes and super-villains were fictional characters that manifested through comic books, movies, and other media. Gwen's difficulty to find a job after having been unable to graduate from high school, combined with the fact all of her friends moved away, led her to submerge in fiction in order to escape from her reality and fantasize about a better world, becoming lazy and apathetic, to the chagrin of her parents. Becoming Gwenpool Through unrevealed means, Gwen and her brother Teddy ended up in the Prime Marvel Universe. However, both became separated on arrival, and believed the other hadn't survived the transition. Unwilling to being relegated as an "extra," Gwen went to Big Ronnie's Custom Battle Spandex and requested her own costume to stand out. The tailor Ronnie complied, but she also misread Gwen's form, and thought the young girl went by the alias of "Gwenpool." Gwenpool's first misadventure involved stealing a virus from the Black Cat and selling it to Hydra for quick cash, believing that the Avengers would deal with any sort of consequence. When Gwenpool attempted to kill Howard the Duck, who had been coerced by the Black Cat into finding the thief, he made Gwen see the error in her nonchalant attitude, which originated from Gwen undervaluing the lives of the inhabitants of the Marvel Universe, whom she believed were nothing more than fictional characters. Gwen rectified her misdeed by infiltrating into a Hydra facility and getting rid of the virus with Howard's help. Life as Henchman In order to find a stable source of income, Gwen decided to become a mercenary, getting contract jobs from the tailor Ronnie. While trying to carry out the job of taking down a Teuthidan squadron stationed on Earth, Gwenpool murdered another mercenary that had completed said mission and took credit for his work. The employer of the hitman Gwen murdered turned out to be M.O.D.O.K., who tracked down Gwenpool to have her take the place of his deceased hitman in his Mercenary Organization Dedicated Only to Killing. In order to coerce her into joining his namesake organization, M.O.D.O.K. killed Cecil, a hacker Gwen befriended who had become her mission control. Gwenpool's teammates in M.O.D.O.K.'s elite were Batroc the Leaper, Mega Tony, and Terrible Eye. After catching notice of Gwen's lack of skills during her first mission, Batroc helped her become a better fighter. With M.O.D.O.K. growing suspicious of Gwen's absolute lack of back records, which also prevented her from getting paid, she sought Doctor Strange's help. The sorcerer transplanted every trace of Gwen's existence from her home universe to her new reality. Even though Gwen now enjoyed the benefits of getting paid and Batroc's training, the appearance of her back records allowed M.O.D.O.K. to discover she was in fact a completely normal person with no real skills. M.O.D.O.K. confronted Gwen and tried to kill her for it, but with a mix of luck and Batroc's training, Gwen managed to fend off M.O.D.O.K., ultimately defeating him with the help of Cecil's ghost, whose presence was made possible in the land of the living with Doctor Strange's help. Head of M.O.D.O.K. With M.O.D.O.K. gone, Gwen was appointed as the new representative for the team's client, an oddly normal man named Vincent Doonan, who referred jobs to M.O.D.O.K. in order to eliminate threats for the sake of his utopian vision of a mundane world. When an army of Teuthidans invaded Earth looking for retribution for the killing of their squadron, allegedly at the hands of Gwenpool, Doonan tried to turn Gwen over to the aliens after doing the same to her teammates. Gwen's plan for getting rid of the invaders consisted of creating public commotion, which collided with Doonan's vision, so he concluded handing her over would be the most peaceful way to get rid of the alien threat. As Gwen escaped from Doonan, he revealed himself to be a rogue Doombot in disguise. After discovering that M.O.D.O.K. counted with an army of soldiers previously unheard of, Gwen travelled on M.O.D.O.K.'s mobile base to Vincent's neighborhood, Bay Ridge, where the Teuthidans were holding her friends captive. Using the base's arsenal, Gwen managed to take down most of the Teuthidan ships while the henchmen, now rebranded as the Poole Boys, killed the alien footsoldiers. The mobile base collapses due to enemy fire, forcing Gwen to flee, but its destruction took down the remaining alien ships. With their base destroyed and all ties with their client surely cut, Mega Tony, Terrible Eye and Batroc agreed to dissolve M.O.D.O.K., much to Gwen's dismay. Even Cecil's ghost left her, when he decided to return to his home town for a while. With her enterprise gone, Gwenpool relegated to taking jobs from Ronnie again. Subsequent Team-Ups After being taken down by an evil clone of Squirrel Girl named Allene Green and being imprisoned in the Negative Zone, Gwenpool joined forces with the real Squirrel Girl and the other heroes freed by her in order to finally defeat Allene. Not long after that, as the second superhuman civil war heated up, Gwen decided to temporarily relocate to rural Georgia to avoid the conflict entirely, convinced that her status as a "D-list character" would make her an easy target to be killed as part of what she viewed as a comic book event storyline. While there, Gwen came into conflict with Rocket Raccoon and Groot after accepting the job to capture an alien fugitive known as Chammy. They teamed-up once they reached an agreement that would let Gwen keep the bounty. Gwen initially refused to help Rocket and Groot capture the alien that had set the bounty, Reeve, who intended to murder Captain Marvel, arguing whichever person was writing Rocket and Groot's "comic book" wouldn't be allowed to kill her off. After falling under the mistaken impression that the comic she was currently in was being written by a "big-deal comic book writer" with the editorial authority to kill Captain Marvel, Gwen accompanied the team to New York and successfully prevented Reeve from killing her. Without a team, Gwenpool decided to join the newly-formed Champions. Gwen tried to help the young heroes take down the corruption in Daly County's police force, though her violent methods were quickly frowned upon by the Champions as soon as they met her, as well as her reasoning that the corruption could only originate from a supervillain plot rather than naturally. Once Sheriff Studdard was exposed as the person that had been facilitating the recent wave of xenophobic violence towards minorities, Gwenpool promptly left, annoyed that it wasn't secretly a plot by some supervillain. Following a depressive episode caused by the dissolution of M.O.D.O.K. which led her to taking numerous dangerous jobs, Gwen reunited with her old crew when they were all abducted by Arcade into a fantasy RPG-inspired version of Murderworld. While making their way through enemies in order to escape, Gwenpool met and confronted Deadpool, eventually convincing him to join forces and defeat Arcade. After escaping, Gwen helped Mega Tony land a job at Parker Industries. Continuing with her efforts to help her friends get their lives on track, Gwen reunited with Cecil's ghost and, following a misadventure which involved Hawkeye and Ghost Rider, managed to give him a new body to inhabit, that of a Nordic beast a group of rogue Dwarves intended to use as a vessel for the soul of one of their own for criminal purposes. Beyond the Fourth Wall While Gwen went on to become a mercenary, Teddy had tried to accustom to living in the fictional world. During Gwen's early days as a mercenary, Ted witnessed her in action and became horrified by her disregard towards the well-being of the native inhabitants of this universe. He was also approached by future versions of Spider-Man, Vincent Doonan and Terrible Eye, who travelled back in time to prevent Gwen from becoming a powerful supervillain. When Gwen decided to visit the location of her house to see if her family had fictional counterparts, Teddy forced her through a portal that transported both of them to a pocket universe created by Terrible Eye which recreated the Pooles' original universe, and also erased Gwen's memories of her life in the Marvel Universe. Even though Gwen went on to live a normal life, her unique perception of the Marvel Universe caused her to become aware that she was still in a fictional world, and even developed the ability to interact with the elements of the comic medium, such as title cards or the border of panels. Gwen eventually managed to go beyond the panels and reach the Gutter Space. By observing the comic book world from there, she regained her lost memories and learned of Teddy's alliance with the future versions of her allies. Gwen returned to the recreation of her universe, and took Teddy with her back to the Marvel Universe. When the future heroes tried to take down Gwen, the evil future version of Gwenpool used her presence in Spider-Man's flashback as a gateway to reach the present. The evil Gwenpool wanted to ensure present Gwen went on to become her, so she tried to both eliminate the future heroes as well as to convince Gwen to become a villain. The evil Gwenpool took Gwen back to the Gutter Space so she could understand that by becoming part of the comic book world, she was bound to its rules so nothing she did really mattered. Even if her actions didn't have consequences, Gwen still frowned upon the evils her future self committed, especially for the things she did to the characters she loved. Gwen's show of determination to avoid becoming evil caused her future self to be erased. From the Gutter Space, Gwenpool could observe the page count of her own comic series. When she renounced the possibility of becoming evil, she noticed that her remaining page count greatly diminished. After Gwen went through a failed attempt at becoming relevant by taking on Victor von Doom, she reluctantly tried out villainy. She sought Batroc's help to this end, but since he knew it wasn't in her true nature to be a criminal, he made sure their first heist was to supervillain Chance, so he unwittingly sabotaged Gwen's last attempt at extending her series' life span. While lamenting over her series' end, and what it entailed to her friends, Gwenpool was visited by a future version of herself to comfort her. Future Gwenpool explained her younger self her adventures will live on even after their end, and that the impact she made in fans will most certainly allow for her return one day. Gwen's future self also explained that renouncing a long-lived future for the sake of characters she once disregarded due to not being real made her a hero, and that would also ensure a future for her. Future Gwen encouraged her past self to use her abilities to exploit the medium one last time, and she used them to travel into various points in time and live possible future adventures. West Coast Avengers While visiting Hawkeye in Los Angeles, Gwen was unwillingly recruited into the reformed West Coast Avengers, because she appeared just after Kate rejected a roomful of incompetent candidates for the team. The eventual final member of the group, Kid Omega, instantly got at odds with Gwen, with both having multiple arguments and personality clashes, but one particular shouting match ended with them kissing passionately. For their first assignment, Gwen and the WCA fought a giant Tigra, a confrontation that ended after the arrival of a muscled superbeing named B.R.O.D.O.K. It was later discovered, as Tigra and another set of giant monsters attacked Los Angeles, that it was Gwen's former boss M.O.D.O.K. in a new body. After M.O.D.O.K. was defeated, he joined with Madame Masque's Masters of Evil West Coast, who lured Gwen and the WCA to a death trap in an abandoned amusement park. Once the heroes prevailed with the help of Hawkeye's ex Noh-Varr, Gwen took a baby land shark she found there and brought him home, naming him Jeff. Once Noh-Varr suggested the group should investigate the correlation between Masque and a mysterious temple, Gwen and Quentin were assigned to check on Masque's headquarters. There they fought the guards until receiving a distress call from Kate, bringing in the attention of Kate's mother Eleanor, who was infiltrated in the house. Eleanor led Gwen, Quentin and Ramone Watts through the underground temple that led into the temple, where the regrouped Avengers defeated the cult of vampires. During the War of the Realms, Gwen was alongside the West Coast Avengers - minus Kate, who had been drafted onto the Babysitters Club - in battling Frost Giants in San Francisco, and following Superior Spider-Man's appearance, New York City, helping the Fantastic Four. Octavius used Mr. Fantastic's studies on the Bifrost to lead the Avengers into Jotunheim, where the Jotunheim Strikeforce convinced the group to instead keep Earth safe instead of going to the war's core. Otto only gave in after Gwen convinced him that saving the general populace would be worthy. Cancellation Watch Aware that the new West Coast Avengers comic book had been canceled, Gwen became paranoid that she would be erased from existence if she didn't further establish a presence in the Marvel universe. After a foiled bank robbery where she attempted to unmask Spider-Man, she hired Deadpool to insist to future writers that she not be paired romantically with him, then attempted to become Mister Fantastic's new love interest, after offhandedly breaking up with Kid Omega over a text message. Richards and his wife refused, and attempted to restrain Gwenpool and Deadpool. Gwen's next attempt at notoriety came when, under the guise of a terminally ill child's final wish, she summoned as many superheroes as possible to a tropical island for a battle royale. Her former M.O.D.O.K. and West Coast Avengers teammates were invited along with Doctor Strange as spectators. Gwen aired her frustration at the assembled superheroes for continually gaslighting her about her origins as a comic fan from another universe and unleashed the Hulk to underline the seriousness of her grievance. She then posed for a cover picture where she requested the artist draw her with a larger chest, just as the Hulk attacked her. Gwen pulled different Gwens from eras in her life (such as Unbelievable Gwenpool, West Coast Avengers Gwenpool and guest appearances in other books) to defeat the Hulk. She eventually grabbed a dismembered Thor arm from an earlier comic, and used it to throw Mjolnir at the Hulk. She defeated the Hulk, only to find that her final fight was with a friend so popular that defeating her would be impossible, Ms. Marvel. After distracting herself through various antics, she tried to force Ms. Marvel to fight her, but the hero refused, feeling wrong about doing so. She convinced Gwen to talk to her and try to understand what's going on. Still not understanding the concept that she's a comic book character in the real world, Kamala instead suggests that Gwen is a mutant with reality manipulation powers that created her identity of her real world past to hide from the truth. The suggestion seemingly broke Gwen and she conceded from her fight, leaving Kamala alone on the beach. While this revelation was one of Gwen's fabrications, she had effectively retconned her origins. Gwen was prepared to accept her cancellation when a gate to the mutant-nation of Krakoa suddenly appeared in front of her. Feeling no other choice, she flung herself into the gate, arriving on the other side, safe and sound. Breaking down into tears, she was comforted by other mutants, including Wolverine and Quentin, who figured she came to Krakoa to be with him. Gwen left to the gutter space to discover this turn of events generated countless paths for new stories, ensuring her survival. Knowing her titles usually don't last while Deadpool always has a comic, Gwen dropped by Staten Island to leave Jeff with Wade. | Personality = Gwen Poole initially had little regard for any lives aside from her own, property damage, or anything that transpired that didn't affect her directly. This was a consequence of Gwen presently living in a universe she believes is entirely fictional. Gwen eventually learned to frown upon such unconcerned demeanor after meeting a version of herself from a future in which such disregard manifested in acting evil for the sake of it. Gwen's actions and decisions are heavily influenced by the fact she believes the universe doesn't operate in shades of grey, and it's ultimately ruled by storytelling devices and tropes. | Powers = Medium Interaction: When Gwen was transported to a pocket universe that recreated her home reality, Gwen's unique perception of the fictional world allowed her to gain the ability to recognize and manipulate the artistic medium in which she dwells. She can see and physically interact with lettering and caption boxes, and touch and even break through panel gutters, allowing her to transport objects short distances through space and time by moving them across panels, and interact with different instances of herself from multiple panels on the same page. The reach of Gwen's powers extends outside the page. She's capable of exiting to the Gutter Space, which allows her to observe pages from the outside and move through them. By moving to the Gutter Space and returning to the comic book on a previous page, Gwen can essentially travel back in time. From the Gutter Space, Gwen can see the remaining page count of her comic book, and deduce how many pages it has left. Gwen can further forcibly remove characters from the narrative by dumping them into the Gutter Space, as she did with Paste Pot Pete, or alter characters, as she did by pulling a villainous version of Doctor Doom out of his more heroic then-current incarnation. However, these changes are short lived and fragile, reverting after a short time. Once Gwen moved West, the other West Coast Avengers showed no knowledge of these abilities, though Kid Omega noted she had some unknown power he could not detect. There was an implication that Gwen used her medium-breaking powers to put 200 towels in Quentin's room in retaliation to him always leaving wet towels on the floor. However, when she was falling after being thrown off a flying B.R.O.D.O.K., Gwen noted she could not reach out of the panel to escape to safety as before. Gwen's powers developed to the point it allowed her to warp reality. In order to survive being ignored and potentially being randomly killed off, Gwen retconned herself into being a mutant who had always lived in the Prime Marvel Universe, and the supposed initial usage of her powers had caused her brain to suppress her "true" memories and replaced them with the belief that she was from the real world. | Abilities = Average Fighting Skill: With help from Batroc, Gwen acquired a few skills on hand-to-hand combat and the use of guns. Medium Awareness: Gwen possesses a relatively small degree of medium awareness, as she can't be certain of any fact other than that she lives in a world that is fictional, to the point rather than knowing her adventures happen in a comic book, she assumes they do. This limitation can also cause her to mistakenly assume things, like who the writer of a story she stars is. Her medium awareness additionally makes Gwen a genre savvy being able to extrapolate the characteristics of things like video games to situations inspired by them. She also can, or at the very least believes, that she can purposefully invoke cliches or tropes, or typical narrative elements, in order to aide herself, or indeed to help other people, such as making an extra say their name to turn them into someone the writers won't be able to easily kill off. Once noting the medium interaction powers introduced in her solo title were not working, Gwen even questioned if she had been rebooted to not have them anymore. The extent of how much effect such action actually has on the world, however, is unclear. Out-Of-Universe Knowledge: Due to the fact she read countless of adventures that delved into the private lives of various superheroes she currently intracts with, Gwen possesses a vast knowledge on heroes' alter-egos and other such secrets, including Jane Foster's double-life as Thor, and the fact that Miles Morales hails from another universe. She's even aware of writer trademarks, concluding (wrongly) after stumbling by Kitty Pryde that the author of the story she was in was Brian Michael Bendis. Gwen's knowledge is limited by the amount of comics she has read. For example, her knowledge on Deadpool is very limited by the fact she didn't read his comics. Her knowledge is also limited to events before she made the transition to the Marvel Universe; newer storylines and character changes, such as Doctor Doom trying to become a hero, are unknown to her until she finds out about them in-universe. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Editorial Oversight: Gwen's powers are limited to what she would be editorially allowed to do. Because of this, the Trapster's exile to the Gutter Space was limited, and he mysteriously found himself back from there with not even the memory of ever encountering Gwenpool. | Equipment = Gwenpool's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = Guns, Swords such as Katanas, Explosives like dynamites and Grenades. | Notes = | Trivia = * Gwenpool originated as a concept design for the "Gwen Variant" cover of by Chris Bachalo. The "Gwen Variants" were a celebration of the character Spider-Gwen. Each "Gwen Variant" cover for a certain series featured the protagonist(s) of the book mashed up with Gwen Stacy. The mash-up between Deadpool and Gwen Stacy was Gwenpool. ** After the concept of Gwenpool gained traction and inspired cosplay and fanart, editor Jordan D. White commissioned writer Christopher Hastings to come up with a story for her. Part of the task involved that she could not be a Gwen Stacy (like Spider-Gwen) and she couldn't be a Deadpool spin-off. She also had to debut in Howard the Duck to test the reaction of the fans of Marvel's humor books. * Based on Gwen's mugshot, she's 5'4". * Back in her home universe, Gwen didn't read Deadpool's comics. She considered him to be "just a little too 'LOL memes'" for her taste. * In , Gwen mentions that Batroc the Leaper debuted 35 years before she was born. Since he first appeared in 1966, it would mean that Gwen was born in 2001. Christopher Hastings later stated he was under the impression of settling on Gwen being 18 years old. }} later establishes that Gwen traveled to the Marvel Universe when she was 19 years old. * Christopher Hastings originally intended for Gwenpool to apprentice under Bullseye for the first arc of Unbelieavable Gwenpool. However, use of the character was restricted at the time so M.O.D.O.K. was used instead. The book would have had a darker tone with the Bullseye story Hastings had in mind. * Christopher Hastings made the deliberate choice not to explain the mechanics of how did Gwen cross into the Marvel Universe. In a farewell letter in , he revealed it was the fans, making content based around Gwenpool that elevated her from a simple idea for a variant cover, thus creating a collective force that pried open the walls of the Marvel Universe and shoved Gwen inside. * Gwen is left-handed and seemingly gifted at drawing superheroes. * Gwen's penguin backpack comes from editor Heather Antos' love for penguins. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Gwenpool | Links = * }} ru:Гвен Пуль (TRN565) Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Comic Awareness Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Poole Family